Repressal
by Quitealiar
Summary: The Kariins try to make sure those that become their children don't remember their real lives. But, their latest victims, the Voyager crew, are more determined than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Repressal**

Hello!

The first five chapters of this story were written by Dusty the Umbravita. Dusty wasn't going to finish it so, I asked for his/her permission to finish the story.

Chapter 6: Truth

* * *

Janie walked slowly into the house. Just as she'd expected, her parents were in the main room waiting for her. "I'm sorry. I was with Bella Torson and Tim French and I lost track of time,"Janie said.

"Janie! We were worried! What if something had happened to you?"Janie's father said.

"I'm sorry,"Janie said again.

"Janie, have you been talking to that Jacko boy again?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's obvious that he's making your problems worse."

"No, he's not!"

"You're not allowed to talk to him anymore."

"But-"

"Janie, just go to bed."

"Fine."Janie hurried upstairs into her room and in her haste to fall asleep she completely forgot about her new medication.

* * *

After the beam hit Kathryn in the face she fell unconscious. All Janie's thoughts and memories vanished.

Later, she woke up in a large room. There were several beds similar to biobeds in the room. Crew members were restrained to the beds. The only other person who was conscious was Ensign Montgomery, who was restrained to a bed several feet away.

"Ensign, have they told you anything?"she asked.

He seemed surprised to hear someone. "No, Captain. No one has even said anything to me until now."

Suddenly, one of the aliens said,"Look! Some of them are awake."

He grabbed a device and came over to them. He each waved it over each of them and and fell unconscious again.

* * *

When Kathryn woke up again she couldn't remember anything.

Someone was standing over her.

"Are you sure they don't remember their lives?" He called to someone else. The person walked over and said,"Of course I'm sure. Why don't you trust me?"

She heard a young girl say _What do they mean?_

"Others have remembered before."

"Yes, but we've refined our methods. No one has remembered since then. These ones won't either."

The girl said_ No! That can't be true!_

The man said,"You better be right. You know what will happen if they do remember."_  
_

* * *

Janie woke up to a tapping at her window. She went over to the window, opened it, and said,"What is it?"

Jacko said,"Come here. We have to discuss our plan to sneak into Repressal."

"Alright." Janie quietly walked downstairs and opened the door. She walked over to Jacko and said,"I should tell you. My 'parents' think you're 'making my problems worse' and won't let me talk to you."

Jacko laughed and said,"Then we should probably only talk at the museum at night."

"Okay. Let's go,"Janie said as she stood up.

Jacko smiled and said,"After you."

cfde

* * *

They spent the next half hour heading toward the museum and making a plan to get information from Repressal.

When they arrived at the museum Jacko tapped the device he'd used before and said,"Chakotay to the Doctor."

"Doctor here."

"Two to beam up"

And then their surroundings disappeared.

* * *

They were back in the room they had appeared in before. The Doctor was in the room too."Oh. You brought the Captain with you. Do you have plan?"

"He's going to pretend to need more medication and while he's there he'll try to get information and if he can't he'll just look for a way for us to get in later,"Janie said.

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will."

They discussed their plan until they were close to exhaustion.

Janie left and headed toward her house.

When Janie got there she climbed into her bed and feel asleep almost immediatly.

* * *

Kathryn looked around and saw the inside of Repressal. She remembered the confrontation she'd had with the Kariins. She was restrained to a bed. Two Kariins entered the room.

"You said they wouldn't remember!" the first said.`

"They are more determined and 4 intelligent than I thought, but don't worry. We'll just adjust their memories," the other said.

A young girl gasped and said _Mind blasting!_

Kathryn looked around to try to warn the girl to run, but she didn't see anyone except the Kariins.

One of the Kariins came over. He said,"Good, she's awake." He pulled a device over to her and turned it on. It shot a beam that hit her in the face. Suddenly, all her memories were gone. She fell unconscious.

* * *

Janie woke up and gasped. She couldn't believe what she had remembered. She wanted to believe that both her dreams had only been her imagination, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. She realized Jacko-no, his real name was Chakotay- had been telling the truth. He hadn't been delusional. He had been right.

* * *

**Please review! This is my first fan fiction, so please tell me how I can improve my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Janie sat up slowly, letting this sink in. She'd been half-heartedly helping with the plan, but now that she really thought about it, it was way to dangerous for Jacko to go through with. She had to find another way to find information. She got up and hurried downstairs. She was about to leave the house and go talk to him when her "mother" said,"Janie, where are you?"

Janie ran into another room and said,"I'm right here."

"Janie, have you been taking you're new medication?"her "mother" asked.

"Yes, I started last night," Janie lied.

Mrs. Janet went into the kitchen and started replicating breakfast. While she did that Janie ran upstairs and grabbed the unused medicine and a PADD. She put the medicine in her backpack and walked downstairs. She walked to the table reading the PADD.

She sat down at the table, set the PADD down, and grabbed some food. She ate it without tasting anything, worried that Jacko would do something that would put him in Repressal for sure before she could talk to him. She finished eating in a few minutes. She stood up and her "mother" said,"I have some work to do. Why don't you play outside?"

_Perfect_ Janie thought.

She went to her backyard. When she got there she went over to the trees at the side of the yard. She started playing by them and when she was sure her "mother" wasn't watching she climbed up one and used it to get over the fence. She ran toward Jacko's house. She grabbed several pebbles a rock garden nearby. She thought for a minute and then went to the window that she remembered was in Jacko's room. She threw a few pebbles at it. She ended up throwing most of the pebbles before Jacko opened it.

"Chakotay, come here,"she called quietly.

She saw him smile as he closed the window and left his house. He ran over to where she was standing. "You remember?"he said as soon as he could without someone else hearing.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't believe you before," Janie said.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault that the Kariins repressed your memories."

"Chakotay, the plan is too dangerous. What if the medication works?"

"It won't. I told you I'm immune."

"They might have come up with something new. I don't think I could stand being the only person who knows the truth!"

"You won't be the only person who knows. There's the Doctor."

"I don't know how to get into _Voyager_. You're the one who got us in before."

"Fine. I'll show you how to get in if you need to."

He went upstairs and grabbed all the devices he'd used before. He brought them back outside and gave them to her. He pushed a sequence of buttons on one. "Okay, did you memorize that?"he asked.

"Yes."

"Here. Take it. Take these too."He handed her the devices and a PADD. "The PADD has the names of all the crewmen on it and a little information about them. Try to figure out who everyone really is."

"Fine, but I still think you shouldn't do this."

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know,"Janie admitted.

"I don't know either. That's why I have to do this."

"Alright. But, be careful. I should go before my 'parents' try to find me."

"Yes. I should too. Bye."

* * *

Later that day, Janie left her house and started wandering. She found a tree with a spot at the top that was hidden by branches. She climbed up sat there to figure out who everyone was. Some were easy, like Nami and Sami White had to be Samantha and Naomi Wildman, but some were harder. She looked up and realized she wasn't far from Voyager. She started wandering over there when she heard voices behind her. She looked behind her and saw Bella Torson.

"Hi Janie!"Bella called.

"Hello,"Janie said.

"Do you want to come to my house abd do something?"Bella asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"Bella said as soon as they got in the house.

"Oh, you brought Janie here again,"Mrs. Torson said.

Bella opened a cabinet and got a hypospray. She pressed it to her neck and said,"Is your new medication working, Janie?"

"Yes,"Janie lied.

They went upstairs and played board games for the next few hours. Before Janie left, she made sure to look out the window so that if she needed to she could find it from outside.

Janie went home and grabbed her medicine and put it in her backpack with the other hypospray before she went to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning and ate the breakfast her mother had replicated. Then she headed of to school. She was glad because it meant she didn't have to wait seven hours before learning if the plan had worked. She hurried to get there. When she did she sat at her desk quietly. She saw some of the other students smile at her, but before she could talk to Jacko, the teacher came in and started the lesson. They spent the next few hours studying spelling and science. When the bell rang, they all hurried outside. Janie ate her lunch quickly and then hurried over to Jacko's table. She sat down next to him and said,"Chakotay, did the plan work?"

He turned to look at her confused and said,"What do you mean? I don't know you."

* * *

To Be Continued

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went on vacation. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eight

* * *

Janie spent the rest of the school day trying hopelessly to concentrate on her math and geography. She knew that Jacko shouldn't have gone to Repressal. Her thoughts were interrupted when Bella came over.

_B'Elanna Torres! That's who she is. I should bring her to Voyager tonight. Jacko said she started to remember._ Janie thought.

"Hi, Janie," Bella said.

"Hello Bella," Janie said,"Do you want to come over to my house today?"

"Okay. Just let me stop at my house so I can tell my mother."

"Okay."

After school, Janie and Bella went to Janie's house. They spent the rest of the day talking and playing board games. Janie was glad for the chance to act like a child. She couldn't wait to get back into space and continue home, but she was tired of acting like an adult in a child's body. They gossiped about the other children.

"Jacko was acting strange today. He didn't remember who I am," Janie said.

"The teacher said yesterday that he might have to go to Repressal and that he might not remember who he is afterward," Bella said.

"Oh."

"I have to go, Janie. My mother said to come home before it got dark."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

That night Janie snuck out of the house. She grabbed several pebbles from the rock garden near Jacko's house and went to Bella's house. She went to Bella's window and threw a few pebbles at it. A few minutes later Bella opened the window.

"Come down here!" Janie said.

"Alright."

Bella came over to Janie and said,"What?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the museum."

"Alright."

Something made Bella ran with Janie to the museum, even though she was a little worried.

As they went Janie explained to Bella who really were. When they got to the museum, Janie pulled all of the devices from Jacko out of her bag. She placed a comm badge and cloaking device on herself. She also got a cloaking device for Bella and told her to put it on. She did. Janie placed another device on the door. She tapped in the sequence Jacko had shown her. She opened the door and entered. Bella followed reluctantly.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked.

Janie didn't reply. She tapped her comm badge and said," Janeway to the doctor."

Bella gasped when a voice from the comm badge said "Doctor here"

"Two to beam up," was Janie reply.

Bella's eyes widened when a blue beam engulfed her and her surroundings disappeared.

* * *

Bella looked around and saw a room that seemed very familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She saw a man in a blue and black uniform nearby, but he disappeared a few seconds after they got there so she wasn't sure if she really had seen him. She briefly wondered if she was going insane. It would explain all the strange things that were happening.

Janie stepped off the raised platform they were on and looked in her bag. She pulled out something and when she pressed a button on it a light shone out.

"How many of those do you have? And where did you get them?"

Janie smiled sadly and said, "From a friend. Come here"

Bella walked closer to her and said warily, "Why?"

"I'm going to turn off the lights."

Bella walked over as Janie said, "Computer, lights off."

When they were plunged into darkness Bella realized how stupid she'd been. Now she had to go with Janie. Even though she trusted her, Janie had said she did weird things when she grew immune to her medicine and this was defiantly weird. She decided to say something. Maybe it would help her calm down. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Sickbay we have to go up one deck using the Jeffries Tubes."

_Jeffries Tubes_. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ Bella wondered.

They entered a small hatch and started climbing. Janie led Bella to the small place Jacko had led her. They entered and she said,"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram."

The man Bella thought she had seen before reappeared.

"Where's Chakotay?" he asked.

Janie looked at him sadly and said, "The medication worked. He doesn't remember anymore."

"This changes things. Who is this?" the man said.

"Oh! It's B'Elanna. B'Elanna this is the Doctor."

Bella looked around carefully and said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Suddenly she was hit with memories that came out of nowhere.

_Wearing a medical gown fighting the people around her._

_A woman she thought she knew well proven to be a spy and a traitor._

_Feeling outraged because a horrible experiment had been done to her._

_Seeing two of her friends being left on a planet._

_Being arrested for a violent thought_.

_Stuck in the mess hall with about thirty others because of the virus._

Bella gasped and sat down.

"What happened?" Janie asked.

"I think I believe you. I just had a memories that never happened in my life. At least, not this part of it. How can I help?"


End file.
